1. Field
This disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, organic light emitting diode devices (OLED devices) have attracted attention as display devices and illumination devices.
An organic light emitting diode device generally includes two electrodes and an emission layer disposed therebetween, and emits light when electrons injected from one electrode are combined with holes injected from the other electrode forming excitons which release energy.
Since the organic light emitting diode device is a self light-emitting type with no external light source, it exhibits advantages of response speed, viewing angle, and contrast ratio as well as power consumption.
Organic light emitting diode devices include a plurality of sub-pixels such as red, blue, and green sub-pixels and the like in each pixel, and can express full colors by combining them.
Each of the sub-pixels respectively includes an emission layer and expresses a color. The emission layers can be deposited in each sub-pixel using a fine shadow mask. However, as the display device becomes bigger, there is a limit in depositing an emission layer per each sub-pixel using a fine shadow mask.
Therefore, a technology of emitting white light by sequentially accumulating red, blue, and green emission layers over the entire display device and then expressing red, green, and blue per each sub-pixel by putting a color filter where the emitted light passes has been suggested.
Such an organic light emitting diode device may have deteriorated white light emission, since each emission layer has an unstable color characteristic and efficiency depending on the color characteristic.